


March Prompts 2021

by Padawannah



Series: Daily One Shots By Month [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lightsaber Colors, Obitine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wampas (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Daily One Shots By Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143740
Kudos: 11





	1. Green

“ Hey, Snips?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka turned to her master.

“Yeah?” 

“Why are your sabers green?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka gave him a questioning look.

“I mean, your eyes and lekku are both blue, why wouldn’t your saber be blue?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka thought for a moment. 

“I guess it’s cause I’m more into the force aspect of stuff vs. fighting,” she said. 

“Then why do you focus so much on fighting if you wanna do force stuff?” Anakin questioned, “And why would the council make me your master if you wanna do force stuff. I hate to admit it but I’m not too good at force stuff.” Ahsoka looked at her feet. 

“I dunno… maybe they made a mistake,” she said, “If you don’t want-”

“No no no Snips!” Anakin exclaimed, running over and pulling his padawan into a hug, “I want you.” Something inside Ahsoka felt warm. She hugged her master back. 

“Green is just fine”


	2. Killjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka want to ride wampas, Obi-Wan won't let them.

“ Hey Skyguy, we should ride the wampas!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin’s eyes lit up. 

“Yeah!” he exclaimed, “We can see if they swim and ride them in the water!” 

“No!” Obi-Wan cut in. Both of his apprentices turned to him pouting. 

“Why?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Well for one, we have a mission to do” he began, “Second, wampas do  **not** like to be ridden.”

“How do you know?” Anakin questioned. 

“Because they’re wampas. They are not friendly!” Obi-Wan explained. Ahsoka and Anakin both glared. 

“Third, they can swim but you are not allowed to ride them in  **or** out of the water” Obi-Wan added. 

“Why?!” Ahsoka whined. 

“You’d freeze to death in the water” Obi-Wan informed. Ahsoka groaned and Anakin crossed his arms pouting. 

“You’re such a killjoy Master” he whined. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Anakin that’s not fair” he argued. Anakin raised an eyebrow. 

“Then why do you stop us from doing fun stuff?” he asked. 

“Because... I don’t want you to get hurt” Obi-Wan said.

“Why?” Ahsoka asked. Wasn’t she just being the queen of why today. 

“B-because I…” Obi-Wan stumbled.  _ Because I love you.  _ Anakin raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re being overprotective,” Anakin said, “I’m gonna go find a wampa.” 

“Yeah!” 

“NO!”


	3. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine!

Satine stumbled backward and then she tripped. She screamed as she fell off the cliff. The plunge into the water below never came. 

The dutchess looked up to see that Obi-Wan had grabbed her wrist. 

“I’ve got you” he assured, pulling her up over the edge of the cliff. He sat back onto his thighs when she was safely away from the edge. Satine’s breaths were fast. 

“Hey,” Obi-Wan said, catching her eyes with his and taking her hands in his, “Don’t worry, I’ve always got you.” Satine smiled and Obi-Wan cupped her cheek. 

“I know” she assured. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Then why did you scream?” he asked. 

“Um… well… would you not scream if you fell off a cliff?” she threw back. Obi-Wan shook his head. Satine glared. 

“Yes you would!” she protested, “You don’t have any control over-” Satine was interrupted by Obi-Wan kissing her. It was long and slow but intense. 

“Obi” she gasped, pulling away.

“What?” he asked. Satine looked around. 

“What if Qui comes back?” she hissed. Obi-Wan pushed a loose strand of her hair out of her face. 

“I don’t care,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

“But-” Satine stammered but Obi-Wan put a finger up to her lips. 

“Shh,” he quieted. He traced her lips with his finger and then leaned in and kissed her neck. That was gonna leave a mark. 

“Ben” she moaned. He kissed her neck again. 

“Please” she begged. He stopped, smiling at her. Satine straddled Obi-Wan’s hips and sat on him. She supported his face with her hands and kissed him hard. 

“Qui” Obi-Wan breathed. 

“What about him?” Satine asked, kissing him again. 

“He’s coming” Obi-Wan moaned. The pair snapped apart.


	4. Pimple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gets a pimple.

“Barriss!” Barriss looked over her shoulder and waited for Ahsoka to catch up with her. 

“What is it?” the mirialan asked. 

“I got a pimple” Ahsoka whispered. Barriss rolled her eyes. 

“It’s fine” she assured, “I can’t even see it.” 

“But  **I** can” Ahsoka hissed.

“So what?” Barriss asked. 

“It’s annoying!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Barriss shook her head. 

“I don’t wanna hear it,” she said, “Go talk to Master Skywalker or something.” Ahsoka crossed her arms, pouting.

“Fine,” she said coldly, stomping off. 

“Master!!!!” she yelled, “I need to talk to you!!!!!” Barriss sighed.  _ Oh force, what was she going to do with that togurta girl. _


	5. 99 cents

“Oh! Look at this cute bag!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin looked at the bag covered in pink fluff and then went back to looking at different trinkets. 

“I wonder how much it costs” Ahsoka muttered. 

“I’d guess 99 cents,” Obi-Wan said. Ahsoka looked at him shocked. 

“Wow, it’s 99 cents, you got it right Master Obi-wan” she informed, “How did you do that?”

“I have my ways” Obi-Wan grinned. After another minute, Anakin laid eyes on a part he needed for his ship. 

“Hey! This is the converter I need for the Twilight!” he exclaimed, holding it up for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. 

“How much does it cost?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin looked for the tag but couldn’t find it. 

“I dunno” he muttered, still looking. 

“It’s 99 cents” Obi-Wan informed. Anakin indeed found that it was 99 cents. 

“Why is everything in this store 99 cents?!” he hollered. Obi-Wan pointed to the name of the store. 

“We’re in a dollar store” he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize the money in the galaxy far far away is credits, but the prompt was 99 cents. :)


	6. Email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried something a little different with this one... it's a text. I hope you like it! :)

KenObi-Wan: Anakin, can you email me a copy of the report. 

@n@k!n: Sorry Master I can’t do that

KenObi-Wan: Why?

@n@k!n: Attachments are forbidden Master

KenObi-Wan: … 

@n@k!n: …

KenObi-Wan: You don’t know how to work it do you?

@n@k!n: no I don’t remember your email address

KenObi-Wan:  KenObi-Wan_jedimaster@holo.net

@n@k!n: Ok thanks

KenObi-Wan: … 

@n@k!n: How do you attach it again?


End file.
